video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Command
|catalogue number = VC3029 |rating = |running time = 89 minutes}} Dark Command is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986. Description Cast * Claire Trevor as Mary McCloud * John Wayne as Bob Seton * Walter Pidgeon as William "Will" Cantrell * Roy Rogers as Fletcher "Fletch" McCloud * George "Gabby" Hayes as Andrew "Doc" Grunch * Porter Hall as Angus McCloud * Marjorie Main as Mrs. Cantrell, aka Mrs. Adams * Raymond Walburn as Judge Buckner * Joe Sawyer as Bushropp (guerrilla) * Helen MacKellar as Mrs. Hale * J. Farrell MacDonald as Dave (gunrunner) * Trevor Bardette as Mr. Hale Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning Screen * A Republic Production logo * Start of Dark Command (1940) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of Dark Command (1940) * The End * Closing Credits Film Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * A Republic Production logo * Start of Dark Command (1940) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of Dark Command (1940) * The End * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:John Wayne Classics Category:Republic Pictures Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Western Videos by V.C.I.